


I'm gonna heal you anyway

by lightsandsparks



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nosebleed, TW for blood, boyfriends being mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandsparks/pseuds/lightsandsparks
Summary: Connor gets nosebleeds. A lot. Luckily, he has a boyfriend who is always ready and willing to help.Warning for descriptions of blood!





	I'm gonna heal you anyway

For as long as Connor can remember, he's had an issue with nosebleeds. 

It's a huge, annoying problem. Especially when he's at school during the winter months and the air is heated and dry. He'd been able to hide it easily enough in the past, but during his senior year he gets into a relationship with Evan and then things become a little tougher. 

"There he goes," Jared comments one day at school. "Rushing to the bathroom for his afternoon line." 

"Jared, stop," he hears Evan retort as Connor heads for the nearest restroom. "That's not what he's doing." 

Jared's inevitable smartass comeback is lost to the din of the hallway as Connor enters the blessedly empty bathroom. He'd managed to catch the nosebleed before it actually started to show on his face, but once he has the paper towel up to his nose he can feel it getting worse and worse. 

There's nothing he can do now except wait it out. 

Connor practically jumps across the room when the door to the bathroom swings open. He whips his head around and gets ready to lash out at whoever it is, but his defenses fall when he sees that it's just Evan. 

"Oh god, what happened?" Evan asks immediately, rushing over to Connor's side. "Did you get hurt? What can I do?" 

Connor smiles a bit at Evan's unnecessary concern. He's so cute, especially when he gets like this; all overprotective and worried over little things involving Connor even when they're tiny and fixable. It shows how much he cares and makes Connor fall just a little bit more in love with him every time. 

"Ev, I'm fine," he reassures before Evan can start to panic. "It's just a nosebleed. It happens all the time." 

"Aw," Evan coos, moving closer to inspect Connor's face. "Can I see? Like, you know, just so I can get a look at how bad it is? Maybe I should take you to the nurse." 

Connor eyes Evan suspiciously. "Aren't you squeamish? There's a lot more blood here than you're probably expecting." 

"Connor, I get injured more than anyone I know. I'm always bleeding. Blood does not disgust or bother me in the least at this point." 

Connor shrugs mentally. His boyfriend has a point. Without further protest he removes the paper towel from his face and watches as Evan's expression melts into one of even deeper concern, if that was even possible. 

"Okay, okay. Stay here. I have something in my locker that'll help." With that, he rushes off and leaves a confused Connor in his wake. Evan is only gone a few minutes before he reappears, carrying a first aid kit and placing it on the sink. 

"Babe, _really_?" 

"Babe, _really_. I have some gauze pads in here and they'll be way more comfortable than those scratchy school paper towels you're using. Plus, they'll work better. Just- here." 

Connor watches as Evan takes out the gauze and obediently holds them to his face. Evan is right, they're much more comfortable. 

They wait awhile, and soon enough Connor's nose stops bleeding. Evan helps him clean up, and doesn't even flinch at the disturbing amount of blood Connor has managed to produce. 

Honestly, this is nothing compared to some situations he's woken up to in the middle of the night. He's pretty positive Evan would be a lot less willing to help in those scenarios. 

"Thanks," Connor says once his face is clean and they're walking out of the bathroom. "Nobody's ever… done that for me before." 

Evan looks up and smiles. "Anytime. Seriously. Just text me and I'll come help." 

The next morning at 3 am, Connor takes Evan's statement literally. 

**Connor:** please babe it's bad this time  
**Connor:** blood everywhere pls help me  
  
**Evan:** CONNOR IT'S 3 AM 

**Connor:** so much blood  
**Connor:** i love you  
**Connor:** you said "anytime" 

**Evan:** Connor I swear to god  
  
**Connor:** it's even worse than it was at school  
**Connor:** look 

It's a last ditch effort, but Connor sends Evan a selfie of his pouting, bloody face. It's gross, but he knows it'll be effective. 

He's right. 

**Evan:** I'll be there in 10 

Connor sneaks Evan up into his room quietly. Evan automatically heads for the bathroom, but Connor tugs on the sleeve of his hoodie and leads them to his room instead. 

"Connor?" he whispers once they get inside safely and close the door. Connor turns on the light. 

"Seriously?!" Evan's obviously struggling to keep his voice down. "You made me come all the way over here and your nose isn't even bleeding anymore?" 

"Listen, I don't have control over this kind of thing, Ev. It was bleeding when I texted you, swear." 

"But it's not anymore. You don't even need my help cleaning up! You're perfectly fine. I brought my first aid kit over here for nothing." 

Connor rolls his eyes, laughing a little before pulling Evan in for a kiss. "Sleep here? I'll take you home to get changed before school tomorrow." 

Evan's whole body relaxes after Connor kisses him. "I guess." 

Connor leads Evan over to his bed, kissing him again before they both lay down. Evan snuggles into Connor's arms and Connor holds him tight. 

"Besides," Connor reminds Evan. "We both know you sleep better when you're with me anyways." 

"I'm not arguing anymore, am I? You owe me, though." 

"Noted." 

The next week or so passes without much incident. Connor has a few more nosebleeds, none of which happen in the middle of the night. Evan helps him through each one. 

That Friday night, Connor makes good on his promise to repay Evan. 

"Ev, wake up." 

"Connor?" 

"Yup, it's me. I'm here. Repaying you." 

"Connor. What the fuck." 

"Surprise!" 

"What time is it?" 

"3 am. I was thinking we could make this our thing." 

"My thing is _sleeping_ , Connor." 

"Good." Connor cuddles up behind Evan and hugs his waist. "Go back to sleep, then." 

"You're so lucky I love you." 

"I know. Goodnight." 

"'Night." 


End file.
